I Love You Too, Avatar Korra: A-Z Stories of Makorra
by SandyFeetSaltyKisses12
Summary: 26 Chapters of Makorra fluff. "I love you too, Avatar Korra." Love stories surrounding Korra and Mako and their various journeys. Post Amon/Tarrlock/Korra discovering her airbending. Makorra fluff. R&R!
1. A: Apples & Orchard Kisses

A: Apples & Orchard Kisses

"C'mon Mako! The sun is going down soon!" Korra yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Mako huffed as he stepped out of his room, still fiddling with his beloved scarf.

Korra grabbed his hand and tugged him outside, to an anxiously waiting Bolin.

"Geez Mako! You get ready like a girl!" Bolin teased.

"Do not." Mako's face flushed.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do t-"

"Guys!" Korra stopped them. "It doesn't matter how long it takes Mako to get ready. Which is actually a pretty long time." Korra stopped to see Mako blush. "What matters is that we won't have that much time at the orchard is we don't get a move on!"

Korra whistled and not long after, her giant polar bear dog, Naga, came bounding up to them.

They climbed onto Naga's back and they were on their way.

They arrived at the orchard in a little less than half an hour, each of them, even Mako, noticably excited.

"I've never done this before." Bolin said as he looked around in awe of the hundreds of apple trees blooming with fresh apples.

"Me either." Mako agreed, looking around in amazement.

"Yeah well, Pema needed apples for her apple pie and I figured this would be the best place. Besides, we can have a little fun while were looking for some."

Mako looked confused. "What do you mean?" He turned around just intime to see-WHACK.

A mushy apple hit him right in the face.

He wiped it off of his face with his hand, noticebly irritated. "How did you even do that?" he asked Korra.

"Not hard, but of course you puny firebenders could never master it." Mako rolled his eyes. "You need to be a skilled and graceful waterbender to master such an art." Korra stated, talking like a queen.

"Excuse me, _Avatar Korra_," Bolin cut in, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "But when are we actually going to get to the picking apples part?"

"Oh yeah. Right this way." She said as she led them to a small house in the middle of the orchard.

"Hello? Bumi? Are you here?" She called.

"Bumi? Like Aang's friend, Bumi?" Mako questioned.

"Actually, like Aang's friend's son; Bumi. Pleasure to meet you all." An old man stepped out of the house to greet them.

"Hey Bumi, my friends and I here were on our way to collect some apples for Pema. Could you help us out?"

"Sure, Korra. Just grab a stool and a basket, and you guys can pick from any tree you like. I'll be in my office if you need me!"

"Cool, thanks!" The group mumbled as they grabbed their supplies and headed out.

Each of them choose a different path, looking for the best apples to satisfy Pema's needs. It wasn't long before they met up again in a secluded spot in the outskirts of the orchard. It was shady and cooled off, with the grass a summertime green color, lush and soft. It was beautiful; and it also happened to be one of Korra's favorite spots in the entire orchard. There was one more spot though..

"Mako, would you come with me for a second?" Korra asked, biting her lip.

"Oh uh, yeah sure. Bolin we'll just be a second." Mako stood up.

Korra grabbed his hand and led him through the orchard to a spot just outside it's vicinity, a spot only a few people knew about.

The spot was discovered by Avatar Aang almost 50 years ago, in which he took Katara too on their first anniversary. The spot became their safe haven, their favorite place to go.

One time during Korra's childhood, Katara took her to this spot, and showed her all the memories that were shared there. It quickly became one of Korra's favorite places, and now she wanted to share it with someone she loved.

That person of couse, wasn't aware of her love for them, but it still felt the same.

She looked over at Mako and saw absolute wonder in his eyes. That was the same look that she had her first time being there.

Before them was a huge pool. An oasis of blue that shined and shimmered and gave off an aura of absolute perfection. There was a trickling waterfall off a small cliff looming over the pool. There were tiny flowers and plants surrounding it. It was beautiful. And Mako didn't even try to hide his amazement.

"Korra this place is... I mean... this is... wow. Thank you for showing me this, Korra." He looked over at Korra and saw something he had never saw before in the young Avatar's mind: Nervousness.

"What's wrong, Korra?"

"Well, Aang showed this to Katara because he loved her. Katara showed this to me, because she loved me. And I showed this to you.. because.. well.. because I..." She turned away.

Mako had no idea this was coming. He didn't know what to say. So instead, he did the only thing he could think of that would show her how he truly felt about her.

Mako walked over to Korra, and kissed her. A kiss so long and passionate it left her breathless.

Mako laced their fingers together, and looked up at the beautiful sunset that was casting shadows on the pool.

"I love you too, Avatar Korra."


	2. B: Bending & BOO!

B: Bending & BOO!

Korra and Mako were sitting out in the shade of Air Temple Island. Springtime has just recently subsided and summer had gladly taken it's place, leaving shady, secluded spots for Mako and Korra to sneak off to.

Today day was the epitome of a perfect day for the young couple; as Tenzin had to go to town for a council meeting, Pema was on perscribed bedrest, and the children were supposed to be helping the island healers with her.

Mako and Korra had quickly deserted the scene in fear of being selected to do chores while Tenzin was in town.

They had planned this day the night before, not long after they were informed of the council meeting. Mako had crept by Pema's room quietly, only to hear one of the healers telling her sternly that she was to be on bedrest for three days, and the children were to help while her airbender husband was in the meeting.

Mako couldn't contain his excitement as he hurriedly tip-toed to his girlfriend's room.

"Psst. Korra. Are you awake?" He whispered, inching the door open to peer in. "Korra?"

"What?" Korra groaned at being woken up after she had just fallen asleep. "What do you want Mako?"

Mako wasn't phased by her harsh tone, he was pretty much used to it by now. "Well, excuse me. I just thought that my beautiful girlfriend would like to know that Pema has been put on bedrest, and the children will be helping out with her, so we have the whole island to ourselves. I guess I'll just be going no-"

"WAIT." Korra whisper-shouted as she quickly sat up in bed. "The _whole_ island?"

Mako smirked. "Yes babe, the whole island."

Mako lost his balance as Korra quickly came over and tackled him in a shower of kisses in her giddyness.

"I have the _perfect _place to show you, Mako. You're going to love it. Now you better get back to your room before anyone catches you. Night, babe."

"Goodnight, Korra."

After the couple had woken up and had ate breakfast, Korra didn't hesitate to lead Mako outside.

"Okay, follow me. Only Ikki and I know about this place, we discovered it on an 'adventure.'" Korra rolled her eyes as she remembered Ikki grabbing her leg and refusing to let go until Korra went adventuring with her.

Korra took Mako's hand and led him through groves of trees and courtyards. Finally they stepped on a dirt path, where Mako could hear the calming sound of the waves of Yue Bay slapping against the edge of the island.

"Okay we're here. Look around. What do you see?" Korra asked.

Mako wasn't sure what to say. "Um, well.. I'm not sure... uhh, Korra, there is nothing here."

Korra sighed. "Boys. What are you gonna do?" Mako rolled his eyes. "How about you look up in the trees, cool guy?"

"Well fine but I don't see anyth-" Mako stopped. "Wow. That's cool. Who built that?"

Mako was staring up at a tree fort lodged at the very top of one of the tallest trees on the narrow dirt path they were walking on. "How has no one noticed that before?" He questioned.

"Beats me. No one really walks on this path. Ikki and I just happened to stumble upon it."

"Well, how do we get up?" Mako almost didn't want to ask.

"Easy, Mr. Hat Trick, we airbend up there."

"Korra, I'm not an airben- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mako was hysterical as he felt a strong draft of air under him and looked around only to realize he was being flown into the air at a steady pace of at least 40 mph. He felt more and more drafts of air being pushed under him as he looked on the ground to see Korra focusing intently on her airbending. Mako felt a thud and looked around, and saw he was on the tree fort.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT WHEN YOU GET UP HERE KORRA." Mako knew he wasn't really angry, but wanted to lead her to believe that.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Spar with me? Agni Kai?" Korra was teasing him. He looked down on the ground in preparation to challenge Korra back, when he quickly took notice that the Avatar wasn't there.

"Korra?" He shouted out.

Mako jumped up in the air and screamed as he felt a tap on his shoulder, and someone whisper into his ear; "BOO."

He turned around, fuming, to see his girlfriend doubled over on the groud, laughing.

"That wasn't funny Korra!" He said as he tried to control his blush. Mako never lost his cool. He was always in control.

"You should've seen yourself. Spirits, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a month." Korra took random breaths as she was trying to contol her uncontrollable laughter.

"Whatever." Mako stalked away to the other side of the tree fort.

He felt arms reach around him from behind and Korra's chin resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know I would scare you that bad." Korra whimpered. Mako knew her guilt was fake, and she was only trying to look apolgetic, but he still couldn't be mad at her for long.

Mako sighed. "It's okay Korra. I know you find humor in the worst things."

Korra laughed, knowing she should be offended but loving that he accepted her twisted sense of humor.

"So you still love me?" Korra asked.

"Always will."

"I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, Avatar Korra."


End file.
